Family Moments
by Angel1876
Summary: Various moments between Alexia, Alfred, and Alexander.
1. Gentle

**Gentle.**

Alfred sat on the chair, crying quietly to himself as he cradled his injured hands close to his chest. He'd been so stupid, not putting on the mitts when he'd gone to get the cookies from the oven. His hands were burned, and it hurt so badly. His father had come instantly when he'd screamed, but Alfred wouldn't let him touch the wounds. As much as he loved his only parent, Alexander's hands were rough and only caused him more pain.

"Brother?" he flinched at the sound of Alexia's voice, though it had been spoken softly. He pulled his hands even closer to his chest protectively, and eyed her nervously, "Brother, father informed me you might need my help?" she noted how he tried to hide his injury, "Alfred, may I see your hands?"

"W, why would you want to do that?" he answered, pressing himself back against the chair, "I'm fine, Alexia..."

"Then why are you crying?" she countered, a very slight edge entering his young siblings voice. "Let me look." she insisted, and before he could protest, she wrapped her fingers around his wrists and pulled them towards her. He flinched, expecting it to hurt, but the pain never came. She very lightly trailed her fingertips round the edges of the burns, and the touch was so soft he barely felt it.

"These need to be bandaged." she informed him quietly, and she left the room only to return a moment later with a first aid kit. She took his wrists from him again, "Be still." she ordered as she pulled out the tube of disinfectant. He whimpered quietly, again expecting it to hurt, but it didn't. Even as she smoothed the cold, creamy liquid over the sensitive skin and wrapped it tightly in a bandage. "How did this happen?"

"I, well, I was making cookies, but I, uh, forgot to put mitts on when I took them out of the oven." he answered sheepishly, watching as her gentle hands soothed his own.

"If you wanted cookies, why didn't you ask the cook to make them for you?"

"I, um...wanted to make them...for you..."

"Silly brother." she muttered as she finished and started putting everything away. He looked away as his cheeks reddened a little in shame, "But I still love you." she added, and he looked back at her. She was smiling, and leaned in to kiss him softly on the forehead, "Be carful until these heal, understand?"

He nodded, "I will. Thank you, Alexia."

Happy with his response, she left to put the kit away. Alfred looked down at his hands, both covered in thick bandages. They didn't hurt at all anymore.

His sister could be so gentle when he needed her to be.


	2. Annoying

**Annoying**

"Alexia, are you done yet?"

"No, dear brother, I am not." replied the frustrated girl, for what must have been the hundredth time that night. Sighing to herself, she poured the contents of one glass vile into another, frowning as the combination of liquid turned a dark blue color. She needed it to be green...

"Are you done now, Alexia?"

"No, Alfred." she snapped, "I am not finished, nor will I be anytime soon." she tried adding a single drop of another chemical, and the contents turned into an almost aqua marine. Closer, but not close enough.

"Can I help you, then?" he asked, and she could practically feel him staring pleadingly into her back.

"This is not something you may help me with, brother." she replied, trying to keep calm despite her thinning patience. He was simply lonely, she knew. It wasn't as if she'd spent much time with him in the past three weeks, but this was important, and he should realize it. She added another drop, the liquid turning a very light green. So close...

"Why not? I can do anything you ask!" he insisted, and stepped forward to stand next to her. Unfortunately, in his haste, he tripped, and accidently bumped into her arm. Before either of them could react, the glass shattered against the table, the liquid contaminating the other chemicals.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry!" Alfred yelped out, his eyes widening at the glare his sister gave him, "I'm sorry, Alexia! P-please..."

"Get out." she growled, a dark edge entering her voice.

"Please, forgive me... I..." he trailed off as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Alfred, get out, now." he squeaked fearfully at the tone she used, as she very rarely spoke to him like that, and he ran from the room.

Alexia sighed and, after a moment of forcing herself to calm down, set to cleaning and disinfecting everything.

Really, her brother could be so annoying sometimes.


	3. Breath

**Breath**

Sometimes, while her brother slept, she would sneak quietly into his room. Oh, he never caught her, no matter how many times she did it. It was ironic, considering she always caught him when ever he tried it. He wasn't exactly quiet, and she tended to be a very light sleeper.

Even as she carefully crawled onto the bed next to him, he didn't stir. A ghost of a smile crossed her face as she watched him lay there on his back, his head tilted in a slightly uncomfortable looking angle. She could feel his heart beat against her palm as she gently placed a hand on his chest.

Alexia sighed and lay her head on the pillow, closely watching his chest rise and fall as his heart continued to throb softly beneath her fingers.

Sometimes, she would sneak into Alfred's room just to listen to his breath.


	4. Purple

**Purple**

Alfred never liked the color purple. He didn't know why, he'd just never liked it. It wasn't any particular shade, he hated them all. He much preferred red, bright and crimson.

One day, he sat alone in his room. It was Valentines day, and he was working on something special for his sister. That was what that day was about, yes? Showing someone that you care? He smiled as, finally, after a full week, he was finished. A paper heart made with red paint, glue and glitter, that had her name on it.

He took it to her, skipping happily as he went. "Alexia!" he greeted her brightly, "Guess what?"

She looked up from the book she'd been reading and stared quizzically at him, "What, brother?"

"I made you something." he held the heart out to her, a huge smile on his face, "Happy Valentines day!"

She wordlessly took it from him and examined it for a long moment. Alfred nervously fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt. The silence was really starting to bother him, and questions started flashing through his mind. Did she like it? Should he have made her something else?

Finally, she looked up at him, and smiled, "Thank you, dear Alfred. But I'm afraid I have nothing for you."

He grinned, his heart skipping a little as he leapt forward to hug her tightly, "It's okay, Alexia, just as long as you're happy."

He left her to her book, and returned to his room. He had schoolwork that he'd neglected to finish in favor of finishing her present. Hours passed, and he didn't see his sister. He started to grow worried, because she'd missed dinner. So, he went to look for her. As he went to check her room, the door opened just as he approached.

"Brother," she said before he could do anything, "For you." and she handed him a paper heart. It was like the one he'd made for her, but it was much neater than his own. And it was purple...

"Thank you Alexia!" he squealed and hugged her again, "I'll cherish it forever!" at this he ran off to put the gift in a safe place in his room.

That night, as he lay down to sleep, he pulled the heart out to gaze at it. She'd done a fantastic job on it, especially since she'd done it only in a few hours time. It was purple, yes, but he didn't mind. Actually, he rather liked it. He smiled and hugged it close to his chest.

Maybe purple wasn't such a bad color after all.


	5. Joy

**Joy**

There they were. Two infants, cuddled togeather in a crib, sleeping silently. It was odd, how content they were, considering they'd been screaming hours before. They'd been in two different rooms, and they'd carried on like they were dieing or something. As soon as he'd put them together, however...

Alexander sighed softly and reached down to stroke the girl's cheek loveingly. All those years of work, all the time and effort, and here she was. The boy stirred suddenly, and looked up at him with wide, curious eyes. Not that he could really see the man, infants don't get proper vision untill weeks, sometimes months after birth. Chances were, all he saw was a blur.

Which is why Alexander was suprized when the boy reached for the hand that was still caressing the girl's cheek, his eyes almost pleading as he looked up into the man's face.

Alexander calmly reached down with his other hand to touch the boy's cheek as well. In that moment, every calculation stopped. In that momant, he didn't care that the boy wasn't suposed to exist. In that moment, he realized these were his children, and he was their father.

"Alfred and Alexia Ashford." he named them softly, smileing for the first time in years. He'd only expected one, the female, Alexia. But, truley, he was glad there were two. He wouldn't trade either of them for the world.

Alexander had finally expirenced the joy parenthood could bring.


	6. Solitude

**Solitude**

"Happy birthday, Alexia." Alfred spoke softly as he gazed into calm, sleeping face of his sister. She was beautiful, her hair flowing around her head gracefully, her entire body bathed in a soft blue light. "I brought you lavender flowers, your favorite. Can you see them from where you are? Can you hear me?" he sighed and placed a hand against the cool glass, "I miss you, Alexia."

Not even a year had passed since she'd gone into the tank, and he was so lonely... he'd focused on his school work, tried to distract himself, but no matter how he tried he couldn't keep from thinking of her. Over fourteen years were left to wait, fourteen long years of being completely alone. The butler had tried to help by introducing him to other children, but that only made him feel worse.

"Do you miss me, too, Alexia? Do you dream of me?" he whispered, his eyes traveling over her face as it had so many times before. He sighed quietly. She didn't answer, she never answered.

"I brought cake, too." he smiled and picked up the plate from the tray he'd took with him. "It's even got purple frosting on it, just how you like it." he sat in front of the tank, plate in lap, "I wish you could eat it with me, though..."

Alfred Ashford quietly ate the cake as, for the first time in his life, he celebrated their birthday in solitude.


	7. Guilt

**Guilt**

"Please, Alexia..."

"I'm sorry, brother, but this is the way it has to be." the young woman sighed. Alfred had been trying to convince her for weeks not to go through with her plan, and she really wished he would stop. It...hurt, hearing him plead like that.

"Alexia," he pressed, "I beg you, don't do this. I love you. What if I never see you again?"

"You will see me in fifteen years time." she replied calmly.

"But what if-?"

"Alfred, I am going to do this, with or without your help." she snapped, her tone sharper than she had intended. She saw the hurt look he gave her before he gazed down at the floor.

"Yes, Alexia." he said, his voice cracking. "I...will help you."

"Good. I will see you at dinner, then."

He only nodded, and left her room without once looking back at her. She sighed and put her head in her hands, a sign of weakness she'd never admit to. Part of her wanted to go after him, but she feared if she did, she might be convinced not to go through with her plan.

She'd never thought guilt could make her feel this bad.


	8. Sky

**Sky**

"That cloud almost looks like you, Alexia." after a full hour of comfortable silence, Alfred spoke. He kept his voice low, not wanting to ruin the moment. He lifted a hand to point at the cloud he'd spoke of, "I see you, in your favorite dress, your hair blowing in the wind."

His sister chuckled softly, but made no comment. A soft breeze blew by, and soon the cloud was a distant memory. The sun had almost gone completely down, bathing the horizon in deep oranges and pink.

"I was wondering where the both of you had run off to." the siblings both looked up to find Alexander standing near where they lay, "No one seemed to know where you were."

"I apologize, father." Alexia answered, "We simply wanted some time together. Class has been relentless lately, and we haven't gotten to see each other much this week."

"Ah, I see." without another word, the man settled down in the grass next to them, and Alfred noted a small smile on his face. Once more, everything melted into a soft quiet. Alfred couldn't help but smile himself. It wasn't often that the three of them were together.

Funny, how beautiful the sky could be. Especially when he was near the people he loved.


	9. Mother

**Mother**

"May I ask a question, father?" Alfred said shyly as he stood in the doorway.

"Hmm? Yes, of course." Alexander turned from his paperwork and smiled at his son, "What is it?"

"Um..." Alfred nervously fiddled with the sleeve of his school uniform, "I was wondering... See, Alexia and I were studying science today, and, well... it takes two animals to make young, right? So, I was wondering... Why do we have a father, and not a mother?"

"Ah." the man folded his arms and gaze thoughtfully at the young child. "You had a mother, once." he lied. He couldn't tell him the truth, because that would mean telling him details of their birth, "But...she left."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry I can't be of more help, son." he smiled and pat the boy on the head, "Why don't you go play with Alexia? I'm sure she'd enjoy it."

Alfred's face lit up, "Kay!"

Meanwhile...

Alexia read over her notes once more, making sure every single detail was correct. Everything seemed to be in order...

"Alexia!" she looked up at her brothers voice, and dropped her notes to the floor in shock.

"Alfred." she said as calmly as she could, "Why are you wearing my favorite dress?"

"well, father told me mother left, so I thought I could be your mother. Cause you're the best sister ever, and you deserve it." he smiled brightly at her.

"Brother, I don't think you completely understand the definition of the word 'mother.'" she spoke slowly, questioning his sanity.

His face fell slightly, "This doesn't make you happy?"

Alexia sighed and moved her palm to rest against her forehead. "I'm thrilled you're trying, Alfred, but..."

"Come on!" he said brightly in a high pitched voice, "Mother will tuck you into bed." he grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her out of the room. She sighed and let him lead her away.

The things she did to keep her 'mother' happy.


	10. Hate

**Hate**

A soft growl burned in his throat as he heard someone enter the room. His head turned in the direction of the door as he bared his teeth, and if he hadn't have ripped his eyes out he would have glared at who ever it was.

It made a sound, words, things he should have recognized but could no longer comprehend. But he knew the voice, knew it far too well. It was her, the girl, the monster. Come to harm, come to taunt. He struggled against his bonds, but still couldn't move even an inch. She touched his arm, and he felt a needle slip beneath the skin to draw yet more crimson from his body. He growled again, anger, frustration, he loathed being tied down.

He could smell her. She was so, very, close. He could feel the heat from her flesh, the soft throb of her heart. His mouth watered, it'd been so long since he'd eaten anything...

She spoke again, cruel words with a soothing tone. He wasn't stupid. Just because he couldn't understand anymore, didn't mean he would let her pretty voice lull him into false security. She'd done this to him. It was because of her, because of that boy, because of them he'd...

Different now, her voice... softer now... she wasn't speaking, she was singing. Why would she sing? He knew her, she'd only sing for the boy. Why was she singing?

A hand, on his face. He'd try to snap at it, but he couldn't even move enough to do so. He could feel the hot, wet blood pulse just under her skin. So close, so very close...

As the little song ended, she spoke again. He didn't understand, couldn't understand. Then, he caught one word, one word that he knew the meaning of.

'Father'

He froze, memories bubbling just under the surface. Strange images, forgotten feelings. A name.

Alexander.

She pulled away, and he snarled as she left the room, the sound echoing darkly off the walls. The memories pressed into his mind, and for a moment, just a moment, he remembered who he was.

And he hated what he'd become.


	11. Rain

**Rain**

Alfred despised the rain. He loathed it more than anything. Why?

Because nothing good ever happened while those little drops hit the roof. Nothing. Ever.

It'd been a stormy night when he'd found Alexander's journal. It'd been pouring when the T-Veronica virus caused the birth of the monster they'd named Noesferatu. Thunder and lightning sounded loud and clear on that horrible night fifteen years before.

One of his servants knocked in the door. "Come in!" he called, slightly annoyed.

"Y-yes sir. Here's the list of prisoners, sir." as soon as Alfred took the file from him, the nervous young man fled from the room.

He sighed and looked through the papers, only half interested in what they said. Three new prisoners. Burnside, his son Steve, and a woman named Claire Redfield.

A clap of thunder drew his attention to the storm clouds outside the window. They were thick and angry looking, like a deadly beast just waiting for a chance to pounce.

It began to rain, and the sound sent a shiver of unease down his spine.


	12. Midnight

**Midnight**

Alexia buried herself under the warm covers. It'd been a long, hard day of studying, and the tests that she'd have to face tomorrow could only be worse. All she wanted was a good nights rest, so she could be bright and fresh come morning.

She'd been asleep only a little while when she heard the door open She didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Brother," she spoke quietly, "What are you doing in here this time of night?"

"I, Alexia...I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry. I, uh, had a nightmare."

She sighed softly, "My dear Alfred, I have several things to do in class tomorrow, and you tend to toss and turn in your sleep."

"Please, Alexia?" he said, and she could hear fear in his voice. "I'll be still, I promise. Please..."

A long, silent moment passed, before she finally answered, "Very well."

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you..." he said, overjoyed as he crawled under the blankets beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled close.

She closed her eyes and smiled softly, pleased with the extra heat and comfort her brother provided. Several moments passed, "Alfred," she whispered, "You know, when I said I wanted you to lay still, I didn't mean you couldn't breath."

As soon as she said it, he took in a big gulp of air. She chuckled softly and glanced over at the clock.

It was midnight, and all was well.


	13. Silence

**Silence**

Alexia sighed and closed her eyes, her head aching from the constant mental work she'd put it through the past months. The problem with the Veronica virus had been resolved, and all that was needed was a way to remain asleep for fifteen years, to allow her body to adapt to it. She hadn't told her brother yet, no. She wouldn't tell him until she was absolutely sure it was possible, that it was going to happen.

She'd been working tirelessly on a cryo tank that could maintain her form for the required time, yet the task was far easier said than done. If even one single thing were to go wrong...

She opened her eyes again and returned to her work. She'd need to order some more parts, some of these were faulty. She noted how very quiet it was, the only sound that of the ones she herself made. She'd made Alfred promise he'd stay away from her lab for a while. She needed the space, she needed to focus. Since he'd stopped coming, it was always so quiet in there...

Her mind drifted, unwilling, to what it would be like, once she was in the tank. Would she be aware? Would she know each moment as it passed?

Would it be as horribly quiet as it was now?

The thought sent an odd shiver down her spine, and she put the pipe she'd been working on down to rub her arms in unease. It was strange, but the room was suddenly threatening to her. She didn't know why.

The young girl found herself inching toward the door, eyeing the half done machine. She really should keep working on it...and yet...

She rushed out of the maddenly quiet room.

Her brother was exactly where she'd expected him to be, in the playroom. He looked up from the toy he'd been messing with and smiled at his sister, "Alexia, I-" he paused when she moved forward to hug him, "Alexia, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." she replied softly, not letting Alfred go for a long moment. When she finally pulled away, she noticed the worry in his eyes, "Brother, what have you been up to these past months? Would you like to play a game of chess?" at these words, a huge smile crossed his face.

"R-really?" he asked. She nodded, and smiled at him as she led him to the chessboard. For the first time in several weeks, she was relaxed.

If anyone could end the silence, her brother could.


	14. Lullaby

**Lullaby**

She was young, when she'd first heard the calm melody. A soft song, without words, played by a music box her father got her for her second birthday. She remembered it clearly, listing to it again and again. She'd loved the little tune, and so had Alfred. He'd sat next to her the whole time, ignoring the model plane he'd gotten in favor of the soothing notes it had played for them.

They'd become obsessed with that song. Every time they were asked to chose a gift or reward they were to receive, it always had something to to with that haunting melody. Alexander hadn't thought anything of it, he'd simply assumed they'd grow out of it.

He was wrong.

Years passed quickly, and soon the two were celebrating their eighth birthday. Alexia was in her bedroom, alone, her attention focused on a single sheet of paper. They were going to be a few minutes late for the party prepared for the occasion, but it mattered little to the girl. This was for Alfred, and it would be completed before she left the room. It was the least she could do, for due to their classes they had been separated much in the past several weeks. She knew very well this would please him, and she found a rare and soft smile tugging at her lips at the thought.

There, done. She took the paper and hurried to her brothers room, where he had been told to wait for her. She presented her gift to him, and with a grin, he took it. She watched as he read it, and confusion flicked across his face. Before he could question her, she turned their music box on, and the gentle music began to play. She took a breath, and sung along, using the lyrics she'd written for him.

_"There was a friendly, but naive king, who wed a very nasty queen. The king was loved, but the queen was feared. Till one day strolling in his court, an arrow pierced the kind king's heart. He lost his life and his lady love."_

As she'd sung, the confusion vanished. She noted the tears that gathered in his eyes, and as soon as the song ended, he rushed forward to hug her. She returned the affection in kind, happy with his overjoyed reaction.

They named the song, 'The Ashford Lullaby.'


	15. Promise

**Promise**

Alfred watched his sister pace the room, as she'd done for almost an hour. He wanted to say something, anything, but the words wouldn't come. He had no idea what to say to calm her after what that foolish lab rat had done. Birkin, his name was. William Birkin. While all the other Umbrella employees had been accepting of Alexia's genus, Birkin had shunned her for it. Not only that, but the man had put her down in front of all the other staff, accusing her of cheating.

Of course, his sister had taken it with grace and charm, flashing the undeserving rat a smile before simply saying that she was an Ashford, and Ashfords didn't cheat. She even offered to put her mind against his in a friendly contest, which he of course refused to partake in. Coward.

It wasn't until they were alone in their room that Alexia had let her frustrations be known. He'd suggested they dispose of the annoyance, but she'd pointed out that it was impossible. There was no foreseeable way to get him alone, no way to put him down without witnesses.

After what seemed like days of waiting, she sat at the edge of the bed, her eyes narrowed at the floor. After a moment he moved to take his place next to her, with an arm placed gently around her shoulders.

"If I ever get my hands on that insolent scientist..." she growled softly, her young eyes flashing dangerously.

"I will assist you." he said softly, brushing his fingers through her hair in what he hoped was a calming manner, "No one hurts you and gets away with it. There are other ways to punish someone besides death, right? I'll help you steal his research, humiliate him, whatever you wish." he felt a rush of relief as she finally seemed to relax. She slipped an arm around his waist, holding him as he held her.

"I promise." he whispered, as he closed his eyes and leaned against her.


	16. Innocent

**Innocent**

Alexia watched as her brother laughed and played in the small garden. His young eyes were bright and curious as he took everything in. The flowers were in full bloom, the birds chirped in the trees as they cared for their eggs, and butterflies fluttered through the air. Everything was new and wonderful...for him, at least.

Unlike Alfred, Alexia knew it would end. The flowers would wilt, unable to survive the cruel frost of winter. The pretty insects never lived that long, and few of the birds would reach adulthood. In only a few months time, the garden would be empty and bare. Then, next spring, it would be reshaped, only to suffer the same fate again and again. The two of them had seen six years together, and she'd come to recognize the pattern, even before she'd read about the changing seasons in her textbook. Alfred, however, saw no such pattern. Every spring he ran out to admire the flowers, forgetting that they would fade once more, not realizing that there was no point in staring at something that had no other use than to look nice for a few months at a time.

But that was her brother. In the short time she'd known him, she'd realized how different from her he really was. She could read books at the collage level, he had only gotten to third grade. She could take apart a frog, name all it's organs, and put it back together, _without_ killing it. Alfred couldn't even open one up without cutting into the heart tissue. He wasn't as smart as she was, she knew it very well.

He came up to her with the most childish of smiles, and handed her a flower. It was purple, like her dress. The edges were slightly torn in places, no doubt the work of one of the many bugs that lived there. He stared at her, hope and eagerness in his expression. After a moment, she reached out and took the flower from him. "Thank you, my dear brother." she said quietly. He lit up, and she found herself on the receiving end of a very tight hug. She let out a soft breath and reluctantly returned the affection, giving up on trying to figure out why he was thrilled over the simple fact she'd accepted his gift of a plant.

After several moments, Alfred let her go and ran off into the garden, laughing again. Alexia's gaze turned to the flower in her hands, a small smile crossing her face despite the fact the petals were already starting to lose their bright color. Her brother was far from her intelligence, and yet he could make moments of happiness stir within her. They were fleeting, but perhaps not as pointless as she thought. Perhaps that's why she loved him so, despite his lesser I.Q.

His was innocent, even if she herself wasn't.


	17. Sorry

**Sorry**

Alexander pulled half heartedly at the straps that kept him tied to the cold metal table. It wasn't the throbbing headache that kept him from truly struggling, though he couldn't say that it didn't play a part. No, what stilled him was the look in their eyes. The anger, the betrayal, the hurt. What he saw in his children's expression stabbed through his heart with a blade even sharper than the fear he felt at the sight of that syringe in Alexia's hand.

He wanted to yell at them, ask how dare they even think about turning on him. He was their only parent, and he was responsible for their very existence. He'd worked countless nights in the labs trying to make the experiment work, he'd raised them, alone, without handing them off to some other scientist, and this was how they repaid him?

He wanted to beg them for mercy, for he was well aware that what they were going to do to him would very likely result in a very painful death. Or even worse.

He wanted to deny their accusations, tell them they were wrong. Tell them that he'd never thought of either of them as simply a means to gain fame for himself. That though Alfred had been unexpected, he wasn't unwanted. That the differences in I.Q. hadn't been intentional. More than anything, he wanted them to know that he loved the both of them dearly, that he loved them still.

But he couldn't. He couldn't be angry, because really, it was his own fault. He should have told them years before. He couldn't ask for mercy, because the look in their eyes assured him that they had none to give. And he couldn't even assure them that he loved them, because no matter what he said he knew they wouldn't believe it.

As Alexia slid the needle into his neck, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the burning sensation as the liquid entered his veins. He shivered as if he were cold, but in reality he felt as if his insides were melting.

"I'm sorry." he finally said as his world faded to black.


	18. Dreams

**_Dreams_**

Darkness shimmered around her as if it was liquid, cold and flowing over her body in smooth waves. It had been so for a while, though at the moment she couldn't remember why.

Sometimes, there was a change in the never ending ripples of shadow. A flash of color, a twisting flame of light. They were fleeting, yet there was something about them, something that brought a calm happiness to her sleeping mind. She found herself waiting for those little flare, her heart quickening when they finally appeared.

As time passed, darker colors joined her in her slumber. Greys and dark greens, there and gone before she could take proper notice of them. She took pleasure in their appearence, but not nearly as much as she did with the yellows and reds.

But eventually, the bright colors left, and never returned. She felt sad, but took comfort in the darker ones that began to come to her even more often than the bright ones had. Curiously, she gently prodded them with her mind, and was shocked at what she felt. Anger, rage, hate. Appaled, she shoved them from her, refusing to let such a thing near her again.

More time passed, so much so that she thought she'd never see the brighter colors again. She'd all but given up when suddenly, there they were. Softer than before, and she was overjoyed to see them again... until she noticed how weakly they flickered through her mind. Hesatently, she reached out and let her consisnous brush against them... and felt horrable pain, fear...

And love. She felt love, and it was directed at her. They loved her. It loved her.

The flame was fading quickly, and she could do nothing to stop it. She pressed herself hard against the dimmed light, trying to keep it with her. She couldn''t bear the thought of losing it. She needed to have it near her. An icy cold washed over her as the liquid darkness vanished, leaving her to stand, freezing in the sharp air.

And as she opened her eyes, her dreams became nightmares.


	19. Fall

**Fall**

Alexia desperately darted around the room as fast as she could. Her entire body hurt, but she couldn't give up. She had to beat them, the two little ants that had somehow managed to defeat her brother. Had somehow managed to survive her attempts on their life.

Fire hotter and brighter than that of her blood faired past her, and she screamed as the ends of her wings burned. She couldn't let it touch her. But she couldn't keep avoiding it forever.

"Keep firing at it, Clare!" the male shouted, encouraging his sister as Alfred used to encourage her. Alexia cursed at them silently in her head, her body weakening as she bled out. Finally, the blinding light hit her, and it was over. She screamed as she was disintegrated, the Ashford family ending with her.

The queen had fallen.


	20. Touch

**Touch**

He loved the way she looked. He loved the way her soft blue eyes gazed calmly at him. He loved the way she gracefully moved from place to place, how her delicate she was when she held things, her light breath when they slept in each others rooms on lonely nights.

He loved how she never rose her voice, even as he hated the times when he gave her cause for a disappointed tone. He loved how smart she was, and yet could still have the patience to explain things to him.

He loved her hair, her hands, her skin. He loved the way she sang him back to sleep when he had bad dreams. In fact, there wasn't anything about Alexia he didn't love.

But his favorite thing about her, if he was forced into such a choice, was how warm her hand felt around his. How her fingertips left a pleasant tingle when they brushed over his arm.

How she could make him feel so loved with a simple touch.


	21. Helpless

**_Helpless_**

Alfred gasped, his lungs filling with blood, each breath becoming harder and more painful. His legs trembles under his weight as he forced himself to walk down the long, cold hall. The room was beginning to spin around him, and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

Why? Why did it have to be like this? He only wanted to see his sister again. He only wanted to be with her, touch her, hear her wonderful voice again. now he wasn't going to get the chance. He'd waited so long, fifteen years, and all in vain.

No, no it wasn't in vain, was it? He'd protected her. She was safe because of him. He'd protected his queen. He just...wished he could watch the results of his labor as she took over the world, and made it into her own ant farm.

Finally, after quite a bit of effort and agony, he found himself in front of her tank, floating with her hair around her head like a halo. He collapsed, feebly trying to keep the air in his lungs, and was happy he could at least die in her presence.

He was helpless to do anything else.


	22. Lies

**Lies**

The one thing the twins loathed above all else was being lied to. Of course, that wasn't to say that they never lied to anyone. They did so quite frequently. However, that did't mean they were at all forgiving to those that put them on the other side of the equation. Whenever they caught one of the maids or teachers in a lie, they normally reported the culprit to their father. It wasn't always possible, however, as the lie in question wasn't always severe enough to warrant being fired.

"Yes, these flowers will bloom within a few days."

"You shouldn't go outside, it will be raining soon."

Tiny, little lies that most wouldn't bother with, that would be forgiven without a second thought by lesser people. To Alfred and Alexis, however, it was as horrid a crime as embezzlement. How to handle this problem, though? It wasn't as if they could harm anyone outright. They had the means, yes, but no way to hide their actions. So what did they do? They lied to their father, made the guilty out to have done worse crimes. It was easy, and they were never caught.

One day, they found out that Alexander had lied to them.

And how deadly his lies were.


End file.
